Talk:Fi
Information Hmm, I was thinking... the information that Fi provides about nearly any given target is kind of generic, and obvious, most of the time. Actual dialogue fragments lend themselves better to the purpose of describing a character as much as it can. But I'm also thinking, that Fi's information is for the most part, helpful, and it would cause a discrepancy with pages on which they are nearly the only option for a quote. So I have an idea. Make a neat little template, or something, containing Fi's description of character so-and-so. I saw something like it on Wookieepedia or something. Here's an example (though I would rather leave the final design to Jazzi, our expert on the subject!): --AuronKaizer ' 21:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) =D I feel so special to be called an expert. This would work, and it looks like it'll be great. I should be able to pull something together ^.^ – ''Jäzz '' 21:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Jazzi, feel free to also take a stab at this if you want, but: What think you? I like this idea a lot so I went ahead and...look, I love making templates. -'Minish Link 22:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :As I told Minish on Skype, it looks great. And I personally prefer it without the border-radius. :I'm currently making a monobook theme for 39 Clues wiki, so once I'm done with that I'll take a hack at this. – Jäzz '' 22:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Going off the idea Minish used and the color AK used, I have pulled together a possible one with a black gradient. The color is purple-y for the text and it's aligned centered, all in the code so that there's no need for excess code in the text area. – ''Jäzz '' 02:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :I like the idea and this design looks really good. My only complaint is that I think it might look better if the two tone look was a little more subtle. The top color isn't quite dark enough to work well with that font color. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll fix it when I get home from school. – ''Jäzz '' 11:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Done. – ''Jäzz '' 21:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :I've gotta say, I prefer Minish's version at this point. Not only don't I like the colour choices, the spaces between the text and image/edges were better. And there was a custom font. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to agree with you there, after Minish added his I felt like what I'd add would just be lesser. Were I not doing all these monobook themes I would've been able to put more effort into it. But Minish's does look better. – ''Jäzz '' 21:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Revisit Are we actually going to go through with this? Considering the Fi-Quotes are really drab, it'd be good for addition. – ''Jäzz '' 23:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, we should implement this as soon as possible; eventual tweaks to be made to the template can be added. For now I say we use Minish's draft, create the thing and maybe we can avoid a good idea stagnating for once. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed, we should do this. -'Minish Link' 02:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I think that we should add this, but we should probably also do the same thing for Navi and other companion characters to whom it applies for consistency's sake. -'Isdrak ' 02:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with both points of what Drakky said.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Agreed, and signed in triplicate. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Gender If the creators said Fi isn't male nor female, why do we refer to Fi as "she" on this page? :I will refer you to the previous discussion which can be found here. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) How is Fi not considered female? An objective related to her calls her the mysterious GIRL and she has BOOBS. -- 22:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Having female genitalia is not always an indication of identifying as female, however. Incarnation Seeing as how Link, Zelda, Impa, and Demise are all in some way locked in the cycle of reincarnation, it begs the question of who or what Fi becomes after the taking of the Master Sword from the temple in OoT. Demise's spirit is released, and is what evidently grants Ganondorf access to the Triforce of Power. Zelda, Link, and Impa are all reincarnated. But what of Fi? Does she manifest herself? Or is her conscious still locked within the sword? As I understand it, there has been no official statement pertaining to this subject. However, nothing strikes me as an obvious manifestation of Fi in OoT. Are there currently any standing theories? -'''MasterBall' That isn't how you sign your posts you use four of these "~" or you can hit the signature button on the ribbon. And Demise's spirit isn't released. For one it is his conciousness that is sealed in the sword, and secondly the sword is left in the temple so that conciousness can fade away over time, which it does. Ganondorf gets into the Sacred Realm because once the Master Sword is drawn, the door to the Realm opens. As for your actual question...she is still the Master Sword, its just she is dormant instead of being awake. Evnyofdeath 18:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) It would seem unlikely, but if Fi has a reincarnation in OoT I'd say the only character that could be her reincarnation is Navi. Unlikely yes, but I don't see any other OoT character that could be her. Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario (talk) 22:37, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's because there isn't an OoT character that is her reincarnation. Her spirit or consciousness or whatever is still in the Master Sword, so it couldn't be reincarnated anyway. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 23:25, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :There is such a thing as a thematic similarity, reference, or trope. Just because a similar idea is used in multiple games does not mean that there is an in-universe connection between the two things.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:10, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Navi is probably Fi's incarnation In Oot as well as Tatl in Majora's Mask. KingGoku (talk) 01:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :You're joking, right? ...Don't answer that >.> Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Too bad and it is possible, considering the fact of feminism between them and the fact they give hints to almost everything. KingGoku (talk) 02:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Read Fierce Deku's comment. They have similar traits because they serve the same gameplay purpose. Case closed. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I had an idea about this same theory. Fi says 'May we meet in another life' or something, so maybe she didn't mean just a different Link. Maybe she meant different forms for both of them. I'm not sure about the males, such as Ezlo and the King of Red Lions, but I think it's entirely possible that Navi, Tatl, Midna, and Ciela are all reincarnations of the spirit of Fi, or at least incarnations of her willingness to meet Link once more. Note that Demise wasn't really reborn as Ganondorf - it was his hatred that created Ganondorf. Thus, it's plausible the same kind of thing happened with Fi's positive feelings. Etymology I was just wondering...Could Fi's name come from the French word for 'fairy' (fee), since she's somewhat fairy-like and resembles the queen of fairies? Theory I saw a while ago There's a theory that because the Hero of Time never existed in the Wind Waker timeline, the Master Sword was kept in the hands of the Sages. When Ganondorf killed those Sages, there's a theory that Fi was released from it, and as no incarnation of her master existed (OOT Link), she was freed. From there, some people think that she created Queen of the Fairies, as there is a definite resemblance to Fi, as well as a natural affinity for Link, saying he is 'just her type', which may be a trait of her servitude. Now, I don't know if this is enough to go on the actual page, or whether it should be on this page in the first place. 16:05, May 18, 2013 (UTC) AI Fi? As I have replayed this game, I started noticing something that I overlooked during my earlier playthrough: The way she speaks is similar to how one would expect an A.I. to speak. This is even shown at the ending during the speech wherein she confirms that her purpose is fulfilled and she is going to "cease to be". Considering the game includes Ancient Robots, would there be anything to this theory? Zimary (talk) 02:15, October 4, 2014 (UTC)